House of Anubis Next Generation: Alone
by Nickishea
Summary: Ali is feeling abandoned by her best friends and brothers are always with each other they're ignoring her and acting as if she's not there anymore. they are still best friends and talk a lot but its not the same its like they're all in some sort of club, the acts so weird all the time. when Ali gets suspicious what will she do to get her bffs back? Rated T for swearing and stuff
1. house of drinks,house of kiss

Ali's pov

i walked into anubis house with my friends we all talked about stuff and met new students and all that other crap that people do on the first day. i grabbed my two twin bffs, jessica and vanessa who i call jess and nessa, and brought them into the kitchen. You guys hate my brother Andrew right, especailly you jess. i asked. umm duh everyone hates him, and ya i hate him the most why? she said with an evil look on her face i smirked and grabbed grape juice thats right staining grape juice form out of the fridge i gave it to her. we all smiled. and nessa did a really bad impression of an evil laugh and we laughed at her. then we all tried to blend in with the crowd as much as possible and tiptoed up the stairs. jess smirked and gripped the staining drink tightly as she got a good aim and made sure no body else was near him. being the evil little scheming and scarily devious dangerous girl she is she poured the drink from the top of the stairs on to andrews head without a single drop getting on anyone else. JESSICA! andrew screamed knowing it was her as he looked up and saw the three of us standing their smiling smirking and laughing like hell. Im sorry my dear big brother let my help you with that. i said as i grabbed the glass cup from jessica and dropped it on his head. it shattered and he ran into the bathroom as we all laughed again. the sad part is all of his friends helped him clean up as all the other girls laughed too, the sad part was people helping him, the other girls laughing was a bonus. sadly i didnt know that the next morning everything would change, my brothers would change my best friends/ roomies would change, and the relationship between andrew and jessica would change leaving me alone.

**_next day..._**

still Ali's pov

last night my brothers ryder and andrew my best friends jess and nessa and my friends austin sam max and angelina were acting weird they were walking around the house and snooping at stuff. then the weirdest thing happened at dinner. andrew and jessica actually exchanged smiles with each other. and when i woke up this morning jess and nessa were already out of bed. i sat in bed upset that they werent still in bed, wait maybe they just went to breakfast who said the left without me they'd never do that im sure of it. i think i hear them maybe they didnt leave without me! i heard two people, good both of them! i thought. then it sounded like my brother andrew. so its the boys aww damn it who cares. but then i heard jessi's voice, i call her that too and sometimes nessa ness, wait its both of them YIKES thats not a good mix whats wrong. i swear if the fricken come in here with fricken black eyes i will... i heard the nob turn i quickley hid under the covers of my bed, i felt bad snooping on my bff and brother but it had to be done. heres what i saw

jess stuck her head through the door as if she were looking for me. ok you can come in i guess she's in the bathroom. she said whie pulling andrew into the room. fuck are they going to fight! in my room... i dont want blood stains in here, thats right that could happen.

then andrew closed the door and they started talking about ditching school today then they... _**k-k-k-k- KISSED!**_

i almost screamed but i quickley covered my mouth although a little screech did get out. did you hear something? andrew asked. i flattened my body out as much as i could. and they didnt see me they shrugged and kissed again! OMG i feel like im going to be sick this can not be happening andrew is like shit jess can do better then that...**thing!** they left to go downstairs and i quickly got ready and headed downstairs to eat. i was quiet the entire meal. jessi and nessa tried talking to me but i just ignored them. andrew and jessica exchanged a look. i saw her secretly mouth the words do you think she..? until andrew secretly mouthed the words i doubt it. well the answer is yes i did see you kiss and i know that you sneaked out with each other and other friends at night and dont care about me anymore i know it all thanks for abandoning me and making me feel so alone.


	2. House of science, house of affairs

Ali's pov

I sat in Mrs. Rush's science class as she talked about the human body. I was sitting in between jess and nessa and Andrew was across the room doodling in his notebook like nothing had happened, im know he's a good liar he's gets away with everything at home but i didnt know he could lie about an relationship with jess. He then looked up at shared a look with jess and i don't think it was friendly! WOAH! i yelled standing up. everyone was staring at me i prayed no one knew who i was directing that too. i quickly asked Mrs. Rush if i could be excused and she nodded sending jess and nessa after me. I ran so they wouldnt be able to follow me but the three of us all wear heels everyday so it was hard to lose each other. i walked into the bathroom and they followed. if you were trying to avoid us you'd go somewhere other than here, we always come here , and you would have taken of your shoes so you could run. jess said. that means you want to talk to us. nessa said. I dont want to talk to you guys, I'm just not as clever today as i normally am. Im having a bad day and honestly, its nothing you'd understand no matter how rare that is its true you wont understand. i said. jess was about to speak up but i interrupted her. Look the best thing you can do for me right now is leave me alone. They left and i took out out secret make up stash we kept in one of the cabinets under the sink that 'wasn't real cause it couldnt open'. this school has some pretty stupid people in it. After re- applying i went back to class until the bell rang for lunch then i left the school and headed back for the house to eat.

* * *

I grabbed some food shoved it in my bag and ran into my room and locked the door. Dude you know we can pick locks right, we do it all the time Nessa said walking in. I have this vibe that it has to do with jess so i told her i got it. She isnt here you can tell me, if it is her you know i wont tell her, we're sisters even if we are best friends too we fight sometimes we've always been closer to you in a way you can talk to me. she said i smiled and shrugged. i wish it was something i could tell you, dont worry its not about you, i just dont want to talk about it yet maybe some other time though. i said. Ok but you have to promise me that you wont be all sad and stuff whatever it is try and put it aside. We're only here for 4 more years you know. she said. I nodded and smiled as she left the room. I sighed and fell back on my bed, Jess is having an affair with Andrew. i said quietly as if i had just told nessa, but i didn't


	3. house of truth, house of fights

Ali's pov

i Woke up his morning knowing it was going to be another bad day. And just like that i hit my head on my bed and fell off. The sound of my hitting the ground woke jess and nessa up and they were so startled that jess though it was a break in and shot me with some of her magic right after i stood up causing me to fall again. And just like that i was out, must have been some kind of amnesia. I woke up for the second time in the past five minutes and saw jess and ness hovering over me. Are you ok! im so sorry ali! she said face worried. I didn't even notice but i was giving her a look that just said shut the fuck up bitch you are such a messed up slutty bastard. Nessa was looking at me knowing that it was jess i was mad at and that i lied to her yesterday. Sorry, again. she said after helping me up. We walked downstairs being greeted by michael alex and ryan. The three people i didnt want to see most. And then Andrew walked in. I stand corrected. He is the person i didnt want to see most. Hey girlies! Did you sleep well? Cause i slept like a baby until humpty dumpty fell off the wall. He said. Everyone laughed but tried not to knowing it would make me feel bad. How did you know it was me anyway? i asked. Well, i knew someone fell and i assumed it was one of you since you are the ones downstairs now and my room is half underneath yours the half that ali sleeps on. Also, when i said humpty dumpty everyone laughed but you, and finally you just admitted it was you when you asked me how i knew. So my sweet little baby sister thats how i knew. Andrew said as Jess stared at him looking impressed. How do you know so much about our room anyway? Nessa asked. Lets just say i had some up close experience with your room. Andrew said winking. I gazed at Jess only to see her blush a little. Grrrrrrrrrrr. Dude, that came out just the slightest bit wrong. Alex said. You have no idea. Ryan said as he pulled alex to the side and they walked into their room as michael followed. Im gonna go eat. Jess said as Nessa followed her. Ok ill meet you guys in a sec im gonna go get changed. I said as i walked upstairs. luckily for me i always kept a glass of water on my nightstand. I poured all the water out in the sink and walked downstair to michael alex and ryans room. As i presses the glass and my ear against the door i heard ryan start to talk. Guys did anyone else pick up on Andrew's pervey remark. Ryan said. Ya he was talking about some girl obviously. Alex replied not getting it. Yeah probably a girl who lives in that room, not necessarily, but mot likely. Ryan hinted as Alex let out a sigh at that same time as saying ooooh!. What? Michael said. If it is one of the girls in that room the only possibilities is Ali, Jess, or Nessa. And since Ali is his sister its most likely one of our baby sisters. Alex said. So you guys are in protective mode im guessing. Michael said. Now your catching on. Ryan said. But what if it wasn't Jessica or Vanessa. Michael said. You would probably lose a good friendship by accusing him of that. Michael said. We've always been suspicious though. ryan said. I always thought he liked them considering they are alway fighting with each other. And the way they fight is more like flirt. Alex said as i heard his footstep getting closer. I dashed away from the room, running upstairs to get changed so no one would know i was lying. Things were about to get crazy.

* * *

It was third period at school and we had my moms reading class. Right now we were reading The Secret Life of Bee's, a book from America i really liked. Which was weird considering i hated reading. Andrew hated this class because he would get in a lot more trouble than normal if he pranked this teacher or did something really bad like normal. Also, believe it or not he could never bring himself to do even the slightest thing wrong in either of our parents classes. If we ever did get homework in this class it was the only homework he would do, it's so weird. Well i shouldnt be talking cause i do the same thing. Even Ryder does it. Kevin doesnt though he likes school way to much for that, i really don't know where he gets that from, probably spending too much time with Samantha and her brainiac family. The bell rang and we went to lunch. I sat with Jess and Nessa along with all the other girls. Alex came and sat next to us too with michael and all the other boys followed. Ryan was walking over and Andrew accidentally bumped shoulders with him. Oops, Sorry Ryan. Talk about wrong place, wrong time. Ryan quickly turned around and punched him staight across the face causing my to scream and everyone to gasp and turn. Andrew punched back and Alex ran over an kicked him. Michael tried to pull away Alex and Ryan and Ryder turned into the defensive older brother he was and straight up punched Ryan in the gut and slapped alex across the face. Jessica and Vanessa ran out to pull everyone away from each other. I knew the fight was over Jess and judging by the people in the fight i think jess might have gotten a little hint but you never know just how clueless she can be sometimes no matter how clever of a person she is. I didn't know what was going to happen everyone in the fight had equal strength and not the puny kind the massive american football kind of strength. I might not of known who was going to win but i did know that none of them were going to come out looking as good as they all normally do. I mean really even i'll admit my brothers are pretty good looking. Jess got in the middle of all the boys. I thought they were going to stop because they were fighting over her but they didn't see her in time Ryan went to punch Andrew again but ended up knocking the wind out of Jess which is really hard to do, thats how you know things are bad. It was the punch heard around the world and it caused Jessi to black out and fall onto Andrew. I know it's the wrong thing to be thinking right now but i think andrews arms was the last place ryan wanted her to end up. I screamed and nessa did too just louder i can only imagine they say twins can feel each others pain. Nessa fell to the ground clutching her stomach and Alex ran over to her and the two of us carried her to the table. I stayed with her for a little bit as Alex ran to follow Ryan who was following Andrew who was carrying her bridal style to the nurse. Its like Andrew trying to get him madder at him. As nessa regained her breath we ran to the nurse to see a crowd or girls and boy all from anubis house in a circle around a knocked out jess lying on a bed. Eddie and patricia, me and andrews godparents came in to see their two sons all banged up and one of their daughters knocked out and the other looking pretty pale. It also wasnt so helpful that eddie was principle and patricia was the assistant principle. My parents and jess and nessa's godparents came in to see the same thing along with ryder and andrew looking all banged up. This isn't good.


	4. House of nurse, house of acceptance

_Previously on Alone..._

_ Ryan was walking over and Andrew accidentally bumped shoulders with him. Oops, Sorry Ryan. Talk about wrong place, wrong time. Ryan quickly turned around and punched him staight across the face causing my to scream and everyone to gasp and turn. Andrew punched back and Alex ran over an kicked him. Michael tried to pull away Alex and Ryan and Ryder turned into the defensive older brother he was and straight up punched Ryan in the gut and slapped alex across the face. Jessica and Vanessa ran out to pull everyone away from each other. I knew the fight was over Jess and judging by the people in the fight i think jess might have gotten a little hint but you never know just how clueless she can be sometimes no matter how clever of a person she is. I didn't know what was going to happen everyone in the fight had equal strength and not the puny kind the massive american football kind of strength. I might not of known who was going to win but i did know that none of them were going to come out looking as good as they all normally do. I mean really even i'll admit my brothers are pretty good looking. Jess got in the middle of all the boys. I thought they were going to stop because they were fighting over her but they didn't see her in time Ryan went to punch Andrew again but ended up knocking the wind out of Jess which is really hard to do, thats how you know things are bad. It was the punch heard around the world and it caused Jessi to black out and fall onto Andrew. I know it's the wrong thing to be thinking right now but i think andrews arms was the last place ryan wanted her to end up. I screamed and nessa did too just louder i can only imagine they say twins can feel each others pain. Nessa fell to the ground clutching her stomach and Alex ran over to her and the two of us carried her to the table. I stayed with her for a little bit as Alex ran to follow Ryan who was following Andrew who was carrying her bridal style to the nurse. Its like Andrew trying to get him madder at him. As nessa regained her breath we ran to the nurse to see a crowd or girls and boy all from anubis house in a circle around a knocked out jess lying on a bed. Eddie and patricia, me and andrews godparents came in to see their two sons all banged up and one of their daughters knocked out and the other looking pretty pale. It also wasnt so helpful that eddie was principle and patricia was the assistant principle. My parents and jess and nessa's godparents came in to see the same thing along with ryder and andrew looking all banged up. This isn't good._

* * *

Ali's pov

Eddie went straight to jess and kneeled down to her face kissing her forehead. Would anyone like to tell me what happened. I'll do it. Nessa said. Walking away with her dad. Patricia walked over to Alex and Ryan and began to examine them. Ryan had a black eye and a bunch of bruises and Alex just had a bunch of bruises and marks and a bright red cheek. Either way they both looked messed up. Joy was searching andrews body and found bruises and marks also with a little bruise around his eye but not like Ryan's. When she went to Ryder she found bruises and marks which as you can tell by now was on everyone involved in the fight. Ryder also had a huge bruise on his stomach. Jess started to stir and Patricia turned to her in lightning speed. What happened. She said rubbing her eyes. She tried to sit up and then screamed as she clutched her stomach and fell back. Patricia looked at her with worried eyes and Jess mumbled that she was ok. Ryan and Alex came over and Andrew stayed where he was knowing he shouldnt go near her just yet. Im so sorry Jess you know i didnt mean to. Ryan said. I know. Wait you did this. Patricia said. Yeah... i was aiming for andrew but Jess hopped in the middle of us. He explained. Talk about wrong place wrong time. Jess said. Thank you! I yelled. As everyone looked at me. Sorry bad timing. I said blushing as Jess chuckled. Thats when Nessa came back into the room with Eddie. He was her awake and ran over. He was one of the most protective fathers i've ever seen that whole family is just PRO-TEC-TIVE! He came over kissed her on the forehead again and sat down next to her for a second. Andrew, Ryan, Alex, Ryder, and Michael come with me. They all sighed and got up. Michael had one bruise on his arm but that was it and it was just from trying to hold back Ryan he didnt fight. They all walked out of the room and Eddie followed. Patricia got up too and caught up with Eddie to join their interrogation.

* * *

We had finally all gone home and Jess was up and going again. She has big bruise on her stomach which she's not so found of but at least she can walk around and do stuff again. Andrew Ryder and Alex have detention for a month and Ryan has it for five weeks. He got an extra for starting it. And Michael didn't get anything cause he didnt throw any punches. Jess was in her room and i saw Andrew sneak in there a little while ago so i decided to just let them be. I distracted nessa so she wouldnt go in there. We were hanging in the common room watching twilight with the rest of the girls while the boys were eating and hanging out in the kitchen. Hey where's Jess? Nessa asked a little too loud. The boys heard and Alex and Ryan started looking around and must have realized that andrew wasnt there and they went to check andrews room to see if they were in there. It was good that they checked that room first because it gave me time. I ran upstairs and i reluctantly bursted open the door not wanting to see whatever was going on. They were making out and i cringed but got through it. Oh my god! Jess screamed. Relax i've known! I said causing jess and andrew to let out a sigh of relief. Ryan and Alex realized both of you were gone you have like no time the just checked andrew's room they'll be here any second. I said taking off my shirt. ALI! Andrew yelled. Sorry it's part of my plan just get in the closet or under the bed. What are you doing? Jess asked. Im pretending im changing when they walk in they'll get all uncomfortable and leave. I said. Smart girl. She said. And with that Ryan walked in with Alex next to him. What the hell! i yelled. Can you knock? Sorry ali! they said closing the door and leaving. I put on my shirt and peaked out to make sure they were gone. Turns out they went into the cellar to look for them. They went to the cellar your good. I said. Thanks ali. jess said. no problem. I said. Just a warning first, do you have any idea whats its like to see your baby sister strip down in front of you. Andrew said. I mean its like walking in on me wearing only boxers. Yeah! which might happen if you two keep sneaking around like this. And since the two of you were gone they know its jess who's with you and not nessa. I said. What are you talking about. I was listening to ryan alex and michael talking this morning. When Andrew made that gross remark they figured he was messing around with one of the girls who lived in this room and since im your sister they knew it was one of there baby sisters which is why he was so angry at lunch today, you were already on his bad side. And now that the two of you were gone at the same time they can kinda assume he's seeing you and not ness. So you guys gotta be more careful cause they know and they will have eyes on jess like crazy and on andrew too. I said. WOW! that was a lot. Andrew said. What do we do? Jess said. I would tell everyone, i don't even know why you didnt in the first place. The sneaking around is really why ryan and alex are so worried. I said. And honestly all the girls will be happy for you same with the boys except for ryan and alex of course. Michael won't really care, he might help out with watching you guys but he only does it cause of ryan and alex, he has nothing against you guys being together. And eventually they will have to accept it. i said. Thanks. Jess said. We might just have to do that. Andrew said. I think you should, cause... look i didn't like you guys together at first it freaked me out cause i wasnt used to it. But after watching you guys for only two days i've already been proved wrong. You guys really care about each other i can tell. I've never seen you guys happier or like anyone else more than you like each other. I said. Just try it. And with that i walked out of the room.


End file.
